


The Amethyst-Eyed God

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cults, Dark Magic, Demons, Dystopia, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Nightmares, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A knight undertaking a quest on behalf of a High Priest begins to doubt his beliefs...





	The Amethyst-Eyed God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I hope this is something along the lines of what you wanted!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

On the last night before the travellers reached the golden city, Sir Dominic’s sleep was fitful, and when the old knight managed at last to slumber, dark dreams claimed him.

The idol of the amethyst-eyed god towered above him in these nightmares, and instead of looking upon his worshippers with a benevolent gaze as such idols were wont to do in the waking realm, the deity’s face was twisted in a vicious sneer and the purple jewels that formed his eyes were cold and dead without the slightest spark of light. Outside the walls of the city, dogs howled and the cries of hopeless dying victims of an unknown plague echoed, and the whole place reeked of the hideous stench of burning flesh from funeral pyres.

Unable to stand these recurring visions any longer, Sir Dominic sat up and watched over Melina instead, gently stroking her long dark hair as she breathed deeply. At least his young granddaughter slept peacefully, and no night terrors made her restless, which was both a relief to the old man and a right and proper thing for a mere child of twelve. Still innocent of the world’s ways and with a pure-hearted belief in the god of her forebears, Melina could of course know nothing of the doubts that were beginning to assail her grandfather.

These doubts had begun to stir ever since Sir Dominic had set off on his quest; as he and Melina had been about to take their leave of the High Priest who was raising his hand to bless them, the sharp-eyed warrior had caught the flash of a silver bracelet around the bony wrist of the holy man.

Embossed upon it was a grinning skull – a symbol that had once been a sign of darkness and corruption, an insignia of a cult that sought to enslave the souls of all of humankind to a demon lord, and to bring eternal life to a tyrant king who would rule the land with an iron fist and slay all who dared oppose him.

The cult was supposed to have been defeated long ago by the knights of Sir Dominic’s order; perhaps the talisman that the High Priest wore meant something else entirely. 

And yet, night after night, the dreams still came.


End file.
